Zap Apple Harvest
by HazelMorgan
Summary: Applejack finds that the zap apples that were meant to be harvested in a week have gone missing, and immediately suspects that they have been stolen. She then goes on a psychotic rage to try to find who "stole" them.
1. Stolen

Applejack galloped towards the orchard, wanting to see how the zap apples were doing. She knew they wouldn't be ready for at least another week, but she couldn't wait. She could already taste tart, juicy fruit as she raced over to the large trees.

As Applejack hurried towards the orchard, Applebloom sat under the cool shade of a large oak tree. She noticed Applejack, and immediately began to follow.

"Hey, Applejack! Where ya goin'?" Applebloom eagerly asked. When Applejack didn't respond, Applebloom raced over and eventually ended up in front of Applejack, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"What is it, Applebloom?" Applejack asked with a frustrated tone. She eagerly peeked over Applebloom's shoulder, only to see bare trees up ahead.

"Wait… Aren't those the zap apple trees?" She asked, "Why in the hay are they so bare?" Applejack shoved Applebloom aside, "Where'd they go?"

Applebloom, clearly confused, turned around. "Whatd'ya mean, bare?" She asked. Applebloom gasped as she saw the empty trees that loomed over the empty fields that separated them from the normal apple trees.

"BIG MAC! GRANNY SMITH!" Applebloom shouted as she ran back to the barn, "THE ZAP APPLES ARE MISSING!"

"They're… They're gone." Applejack whispered. "They're gone." She gave a slightly psychotic laugh. "They're gone!" She ran into the thick orchard, "I, I know they must be somewhere in 'ere! Come out come out, little zap apples!" Applejack felt tears form in her eyes as she gave yet another psychotic laugh, this time much more powerful then the rest.

"There y'all are!" Applejack exclaimed as she pounced on a bush, "No, you're not there… If you aren't here…" She let out a large laugh, "You must have been stolen! I bet it was Pinkie Pie, wasn't it! She… She must have… Wanted to make a cake, but… Couldn't wait! That's it!" She ran back to the barn. Applejack grabbed a sharp knife, "This will teach you to steal our apples!" She let out a loud laugh and head for Ponyville.


	2. Pinkie Pie

Applejack hid the knife in her saddle bag as she raced down the streets of Ponyville. She could do nothing but laugh the whole way to Sugarcube Corner. When she got there, she realized Mr. and Mrs. Cake weren't home.

"Perfect." Applejack said as she raced in.

Pinkie Pie hopped around the shop with a feather duster. She hummed a joyful tune as she dusted off the counters and shelves.

"Oh, hiya, Applejack!" Pinkie Pie shouted from across the small shop, "What's up?"

Applejack felt furious. She saw the bright fully colored cakes sitting on one of the selves. Applejack pulled out her knife, "You BAKED them!?" She exclaimed as she charged at Pinkie.

"Baked wha-!?" Pinkie was cut off mid sentence as Applejack pinned her to the floor, knife at ready.

"The zap apples! You took them, didn't you?" Applejack asked. Pinkie quickly shook her head and stared frightfully at the knife that came closer to her neck each second.

"I… I swear! I didn't take them!" Pinkie Pie managed to say. She wanted to scream, but knew that wouldn't help her situation.

"LIAR!" Applejack screamed as she stabbed Pinkie Pie with the knife. The metallic blood formed a puddle on the floor.

Applejack rised to her hoofs, panting heavily, "Did I…? Is she…?" Applejack heard somepony outside the door and leaped out an open window, crying heavily. She heard Mrs. Cake's scream, and the crying that escaped Pinkie Pie's mouth. The last sound she would ever make.


	3. Twilight Sparkle

Applejack hid in the orchard, holding a bloody knife and crying harder then ever before. She forced herself to think of it as a dream, that she hadn't truly done what she just did, yet the knife told her otherwise.

"All over some stupid apples…" Applejack suddenly narrowed her eyes, "Which are still missing!" She let out a laugh that she though she would never let escape her lips again, "I bet Twilight took them for some fancy magic thingy!" She picked up the knife and ran across through the orchard, casting the moonlight shadows across the plains ahead.

Applejack carefully snuck through an open window of Twilight's home. She looked around and saw a rainbow of color splattered on the far wall. Applejack immediately assumed that Twilight had failed at a spell and ruined the zap apples.

"Twilight!" Applejack screamed and ran up to her bed, "Where are the zap apples?!" She screamed into the now awaked Twilight's ear. Twilight groaned and opened her eyes, only to see Applejack holding a bloody knife just under her neck.

"I… I…" Twilight only stuttered as she stared at the knife. She couldn't think of anything to say, her mind filled with fear of what Applejack had done to place the blood on that knife, and what she would do to her.

"I thought so!" Applejack yelled as she cut the blade through Twilight's neck.

Twilight let out one last scream for help before she passed. Applejack hadn't notice Spike sitting, eyes wide in fear, right by Twilight's bed.

"You didn't see anything." Applejack said as she cut a large gash in Spike's leg. She galloped out the door, leaving a trail of blood behind her. It wasn't until Applejack was back in the orchard when her sanity returned.

"What have I done!" She asked herself, and she tossed the knife to the ground and cried.


	4. Victum

Applejack was too scared to think, too scared to leave, and too scared to face anyone. She thought that she could simply sit and cry to herself, but knew her family would come searching for her in the morning.

Applejack stilled stared at the knife that lay on the ground only about a yard away. She began to think of the possibilities.

"What if Bonbon stole the apples? Or Fluttershy? Or Rainbow Dash? Or, it could be Rarity…" Applejack thought on and on about people who could have stolen them, and their reason.

Applejack eventually took her knife and ran off in search of Rainbow Dash.

The End


End file.
